Reid at a Bar
by Movies-R-Us
Summary: Reid and Derek slash with some problems coming from another FBI employee who has his eye on Reid. Some non-con, violence, cursing and of course, REID AND DEREK LOVIN! It's rated M, but it's probably more T-ish in places.  At least a two-shot


Reid delicately lifted the spoon full of sugar and poured himself a cup of sugar with coffee. He sipped carefully to avoid the scalding burns he'd acquired the last time he drank from the BAU coffee machine.

"Hey Pretty Boy, on cup two already? What is it… like nine? Maybe 10?" Reid smiled one of his slow and bashful smiles—a smile Morgan hoped he was the only one to ever receive—and lightly shoved Morgan's muscled shoulder.

"10:30 at the least. Did you know that one can have up to three cups of caffeinated coffee before feeling the effects?"

"Ya? Maybe if you actually put more than a teaspoon of coffee in with your sugar it wouldn't take three." Morgan grinned lopsidedly and followed Reid out into the bullpen.

"Hello my chocolate and vanilla beauties," Garcia stood in the corner, near JJ, with a grim expression carved beneath her permanent glow.

"Bad one?"

"Ya, but only because we can't help now. 29 dead and the jerk off has just stopped. No more deaths in three months." JJ looked tired; her makeup slightly smeared and her eyes dull.

"You can't do anything now JJ."

"I guess," JJ slowly retreated back to the mountain of case files growing on her desk and sighed heavily.

"I must be retreating to my cave of ever knowingness. I shall see my Jr G Man and Chocolate God soon though. I promise. Drinks tonight?"

"Sure, beautiful." Morgan said.

"I'm not sure… maybe," Reid shuffled slightly. Drinking was never his favorite thing to do; especially not on a Wednesday night.

"You're coming Reid." Garcia's tone left no 'maybes' and Reid nodded hesitantly.

All three then continued to their individual work spaces and found themselves drowning in paper work.

Looking at the eyes day after day, he knew they were the most beautiful and innocently huge. Spencer Reid had gorgeous brown eyes. Spencer was just gorgeous in general. His long and stringy hair—all it needed was someone to wash it. He could be that someone. Spencer wouldn't have to be scared or forgetful ever again. He could help. No one would touch his Spencer ever again. Morgan and the rest of them would stop with the degrading nicknames and jokes; he would make sure of it.

"She's not doing well, I really don't want to leave, but she's had two violent episodes this week."

"It's Tuesday."

"I know, it's getting worse."

"I'm really sorry Reid. Your mom's just having a bad week." Morgan's hand then enveloped Spencer's shoulder, and Reid didn't cringe. Reid always cringed when there was physical contact. Everyone stopped for a moment: Spencer, Morgan and Tommy from the fourth floor; Tommy who loved Reid. Tommy who wished he could touch Reid that sweetly.

"Pretty Boy?"

"I've been more comfortable around all of you lately. I mean, I might have worked on how not to flinch away from a friendly touch. But that's normal. 75% of Americans who participated in the Washington Post's poll about stressful experiences responded that they practice a particular task they find daunting days in advance."

"How do you practice touches?"

"I went to bars and would stand by the doors… everyone would have to bump into me." Reid's embarrassed set of straight set lips kept Morgan's focus. He sighed heavily.

"That made you so uncomfortable though… who'd you do this for? You or us? If it's for us, you know we really don't care that much right? We know it's just from growing up…"

"It was for me… at least that's what I tell myself. Really though, it's fine. I need to be able to have human contact if I'm ever going to live in the real world. Actually _date_." Reid smiled sadly before Morgan realized his hand hadn't left Reid's shoulder. He quickly pulled it away.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine Morgan."

"So are you really going out for drinks with us. It'll be fun you know."

"Ya… I guess I kinda promised Garcia didn't I?"

"How come you never accept my invitations to come out to drinks?"

"I don't like bars."

"So if I'd invited you to hang out and watch movies you'd have come?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Jesus Pretty Boy, why hadn't you told me this? I was beginning to think you just hated people," Morgan smiled and gently shoved Reid's upper arm. They both laughed slightly before Morgan stood and left for the bathroom.

"Hey Reid."

"Oh, hey Tommy. What are you doing on this floor?" Reid's smile was flawless.

"I just came down to see if you wanted to hang out sometime this week. We could play chess at

that library again."

"I'd love too, as long as we don't have a case or anything."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you around."

"I'll call you if I'm free."

"Okay, bye Spencer."

Reid's smile didn't falter but he internally cringed when Tommy called him Spencer. He didn't know why, but the name felt so personal and so foreign on the older man's lips.

"What was that about?"

"Hmmm?"

"Talking to Creepy Leepy?"

"_Tommy _Leepy and I were just planning to hang out this weekend."

"You and Leepy… hang out?" Morgan's incredulous tone probably should've bothered Reid more, but he didn't know why they hung out either.

"We've gone to the library to play chess almost ten times now, and we've gone out to see movies and see exhibits. He's actually a really nice person."

"Are you two… you know… like… _dating?" _Reid's eyes bulged out of his head and he choked on his coffee before answering.

"No—No no no no. He doesn't even know I'm gay."

"So you _are _gay?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"I've never really gone out with a man. I mean I have done more intimate things with them, but I've never dated one. But then again I've never really dated a girl either—besides JJ and I guess Lila. It's funny, I've actually gone farther more times with guys than I have girls, yet I still chose to see myself as partially straight."

Inwardly Morgan was beaming—his Pretty Boy wasn't straight. Derek had loved the nerdy genius for years, but had always imagined Reid to be completely oblivious to being gay or straight or even sexual for that matter. He was walking on sunshine, and wanted to let out the most obnoxious dance for joy ever.

"Morgan? This is all okay for you right? You're not going to freak out around me now…"

"No! Of course not Pretty Boy. I'm almost positive Prentiss owes Garcia some money now though." Morgan smiled jokingly and Reid let out a chuckle.

"I've never actually told anyone that before… so please don't go around telling everyone, okay?"

"What about Pen?"

"I'll tell her tonight, okay?"

"Fine with me."

The two smiled at each other one last time before heading off to their own desks and working diligently; if not more happily. Two hours later when Reid's stack of files was gone and Morgan's was halfway completed, Garcia came out and smiled deviously.

"Come on my pretties. Let's pack up for the night and get hitting the bars."

The two did as they were told and half an hour later the three were in front of a bar—surprisingly crowded and loud for a Wednesday night. After they squeezed in, Reid found them a booth in the corner and Garcia and Morgan left to go find them drinks.

"Hey. What's a hot thing like you doing all alone in the corner?"

"Oh, I'm not alone, my friends are coming back soon."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you weren't here when they got back."

"I'm—I…,"

"Just come and dance with me."

"I don't think he wants to." Morgan put the drinks onto the table and turned to face the man who wouldn't leave his Pretty Boy alone.

"Let him speak for himself."

"I would rather not."

"Fine then. Maybe I'll see you later when your friend stops having a mommy moment." The man huffed off after smirking sensually at Reid.

"You okay?"

"Ya, of course. After the weeks I spent at bars, I'm kinda used to it. I just didn't expect it tonight."

"So lemme ask; why do you hate bars so much. I mean you had to have gone to dozens if you went for weeks. Is it really that bad?"

"I… oh, hey Garcia." Reid scooted further into the booth to allow Garcia and Morgan room to sit. Morgan sighed at the obvious change of topic; he swore to himself he'd find out later. Whatever Reid's problem was, it was making him peculiarly nervous.

"After these, let's dance!"

"Garciaaaaa," Reid whined obnoxiously, but Morgan smiled at how cute it made him look. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! You _have _to." Garcia smiled evilly and cackled after downing a shot.

"Fine."

All three laughed and finished their drinks. Reid was visibly more nervous after the drinks than he had been before, but Morgan yanked him out to dance anyway. Within minutes Morgan was surrounded by horny women in tight skirts—he normally wouldn't have minded, but tonight he had his Pretty Boy. It was no use; he was packed inside the women and Garcia had vanished from sight. He was stuck.

"Reid?" his shout barely made it to the woman closest him—the woman almost scrubbing his pants clean with her underwear. "Garcia!"

Neither answered his call. He untangled himself from the woman and ran towards the table he'd been drinking at previously. Reid wasn't there. Garcia was in the corner flirting with Kevin Lynch from the office; Morgan didn't want to bother her—Lynch had been the object of her desire for months.

Faintly, from yards away, Morgan heard a pained yelp. He turned and searched the faces in the crowd—landing on Reid… and the pervert from earlier. His blood boiled within seconds and he started to push his way through the crowd. As quickly as he had spotted Reid, he'd lost him.

"Please, stop. I—I'm here with people. I need to go find them. They know where I am."

"Shush, baby. You're with me now. The girl is off with some geek and the douche bag is womanizing. You don't have to worry about them. Remember how much fun this was last week," the slow smirk sent terrified shivers up Spencer's spine. He kept trying to pull his wrists out of this weirdo's hands, but they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly lips were smashed against his; demanding entrance into his mouth, entrance that was only produced when he grabbed Reid's crotch and Reid inadvertently gasped. The hand wriggled into his pants, and began assaulting his flaccid penis. Reid struggled with all of his might, but he couldn't compare to the strength of this massive man. The lips and hands were constantly attached to him. Reid groaned and yelped, but no one noticed the two in the dark booth. The memories of last week's events shook him to his core. He remembered the embarrassment when he left the bar; sore as hell and hardly able to walk. The way he had to hide his limp from Rossi, Hotch and JJ, Emily and Garcia. He struggled harder, but again it did nothing.

Morgan's eyes sought the gangly genius he loved, but he produced nothing. It was minutes before he saw the unlaced black converse shoe kicking from a back booth. Derek silently prayed nothing was happening, but ran and pushed dancers aside to get to his Reid.

"No one can hear you scream. Just shut the fuck up and I'll go easy on you."

"I can hear him, and you better as hell not go _anything_ on him." Morgan's eyes were wide and furious at the sight before him: Reid's shirt was pulled over his head so his arms were bound behind him. He was pinned at the thighs by his assailant's knees, and he was being jerked off as well as viciously bit along the neck.

"Mor—Morgan. Please help!" Reid's cracking voice broke Morgan's heart. He grabbed the muscled man's collar and threw him off Reid. He didn't stop beating the dick's face in until the Club's security pulled him away and threw him out of the club.

Reid found Garcia and chased after Morgan. Morgan gasped when Reid threw his arms around him. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, Pretty Boy. You know I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"But… why?" Reid's small voice was adorable, but the pity was unbearable. Morgan almost slapped sense into Reid. Didn't he realize he was the most gorgeous, amazing, smart, kind, thoughtful, loving, adorable, funny person in the world? Spencer blushed after seeing Morgan gape at him for several seconds.

"Why the hell not? You're almost perfect, Reid."

"No one's ever stood up for me before… when I was in a situation like that…"

"Well I don't know why. And Reid… how many times have you been in a situation like that?"

"I—I don't really know, but anyway I'm not really a person worthy of that sort of respect."

"Did you really just say that Reid? You're the most important person in my life, and I'll personally find each and every person who has ever touched you that way and kill them. Jail time be damned." Reid's smile at Morgan's words was unbelievably beautiful. Derek couldn't help that he flew forward and pressed his lips to Reid's. As quickly as it had started, it was over. "I'm so sorry Reid… after what just happened I shouldn't ha—,"

Morgan was cut off when Reid smashed their lips together again. Spencer shoved his tongue into the open lips and wound his arms around the perfectly muscled back.

They stood this way for several minutes, until Garcia coughed loudly from next to them. "It's not like I don't like this show, but you're in public and the line to get in the club is starting to stare." Garcia giggled lightly.

"Reid, will you please come to my place? We could talk, maybe watch a movie or two."

"I thought you'd never ask Derek Morgan."

"Well I most certainly am, Spencer Reid."

Garcia pushed them towards the SUV and told them she'd catch a ride with Kevin Lynch. She just hoped they had a—and yes she did wink while saying this—good time. Reid answer first, and seriously with a, 'we will', and then he pulled Derek into the car and they drove away into the night.

A/N—Sorry about the fluffy ending, but I'm a sucker for those two. This is a going to be a two shot, but I might add something, and don't worry I'm not done with Mr. Tommy Leppy. Also, it'll be a while until I post the next one, I'm sorry but school is crazy and such. I really hope you liked it. Please Reid and Review :P I need people to encourage me. Otherwise I'll never have the guts to post more Criminal Minds goodness. XD


End file.
